


We have a situation

by MarvellousFics12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Social Media, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellousFics12/pseuds/MarvellousFics12
Summary: Steve sometimes sleeps in. Bucky's fine with that of course. That is until an urgent situation pops up.Steve's attention is definitely needed!
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	We have a situation

Steve slept in, once in a while. But when he finally did he could remain in bed for the whole day. Bucky was a little jealous. When the sun rose his eyelids snapped open. He heard Steve’s soft, even breaths and felt them fan the hairs on his arm, which was slung over Steve’s rising chest. Bucky loved being in bed with him.  
Pity his body never agreed for long, though. First, he got hot. The damn covers were too thick, but Steve liked ‘em. He hated the cold.  
Secondly, he needed to pee. Damn hydration. Who needed water anyways? All that endless peeing, was it really worth it?  
Thirdly, his stomach growled at him. With a metabolism like his he needed food and he needed it now.  
Mission One: extraction without alerting the sleeping beauty.  
It took some gentle tugging and prodding but Bucky’s mission was successful. The morning air cooled him right down. Steve was a damn furnace. He hurried over to the bathroom, peed, dressed and strutted towards the kitchen. It smelled like pancakes.  
“Natasha.”  
“Barnes.”  
“Why do you have to be so cold to me? Not even a good morning?” Bucky sighed.  
“You just want what I have.” Natasha quipped.  
With a smirk on his face he shrugged.  
“There’s a plate in the fridge. But don’t finish all of ‘em! I promised Clint there’d be some when his clumsy ass would fall out of those damn vents.”  
“I heard that!” Came a muffled voice, followed by a hard thunk and a soft ‘oww’.  
He scoffed at Clint. “Thanks, Natasha!” before planting a kiss on her cheek and moving over to the fridge. He heated the pancakes back up and practically inhaled them.

Breakfast turned into lunch but still no sight of America’s Golden boy. Bucky decided to not check up on him yet. Steve could use some rest.  
Bucky unlocked the screen of his phone and opened Instagram. His homepage showed kittens, motorcycles and Avengers memes. He liked that about the new age. He could see so much of the things he loved while having to do so little for it.  
He spent a while scrolling, passing time. He snorted at a kitten that ran into a glass door. He hummed appreciatively at a motorcycle he knew Steve would look good on.  
Steve dressed in his sinfully, sexy, leather jacket.  
Him plastered against Steve’s warm form.  
The smell of leather, motoroil and sweat.  
He needed to go see Steve. Now.  
~

Barging into the room he found Steve still lying in bed. His breath was a little less even, so he knew he wasn’t really asleep anymore. Just dozing, probably.  
“Steve, we have a situation that needs your attention right away.”  
Steve opened his eyes and blinked against the light coming through the door, “Shit. What situation?”  
“Me, Steven. I’m the situation.” Bucky said. His voice deepened, but he still sounded whiny.  
Steve huffed out a breath, “Jesus, I thought…”  
“Just call me Bucky.” He interrupted Steve with a grin.  
“What is it? You wanna play? That it?” Steve hummed. Bucky kneeled on the bed and inched his way forward that way. Steve was sat against the headboard.  
Bucky hummed. His hands shoved Steve’s thighs apart while he sat his leg between one thigh, his other leg next to the other. In Steve’s lap he grinded himself on Steve’s thick thigh.  
“What’s got you going, hmm?” Steve hummed in Bucky’s ear. Steve sucked on his earlobe before moving on to some exposed skin on his neck. He sucked until he left a hickey. It’d be gone in a couple ‘a minutes.  
“Can’t a fella just want it sometimes?” Bucky ground his hips down in a slow steady pace. Hands tangling in Steve’s blond locks.  
“Yes. He definitely can. But I’d like to know.”  
Steve did that. He wanted to know. Learn about the likes and dislikes of his partner. Nosy, for sure, but attentive and romantic, really.  
“I pictured you and me…”  
Steve nosed down Bucky’s neck onto his chest, he hummed for Bucky to keep going.  
“… Riding on a bike together. You in that leather jacket ‘a yours.”  
“You like that?” Steve growled, biting in Bucky’s nipple before lapping his tongue over it, soothing it.  
Bucky let out a soft cry before nodding, “Yea. Yes. I’d be pressed up against you…”  
Before Bucky could finish his sentence Steve flipped them over. Bucky yelped before latching his hands onto Steve’s wrists, which were now next to his head. Steve’s body inches above his. Bucky whined at the loss of body contact, but Steve’s intense stare kept him in place. Bucky caressed his fingers up and down Steve’s wrists. Maybe hoping to get Steve to react. Move.  
“Pressed up against you, huh?” Steve smirked a devilish smile while slowly doing exactly what Bucky wanted; Steve inching closer and closer until he was laying on top of Bucky. Steve’s legs between Bucky’s. Steve moved one of his hands down to Bucky’s hip. With a firm grip he kept him in place. Bucky squirmed.  
“Tell me. What do you need from me? Want me to fix that situation of yours?” Steve looked between their body’s, eyes landing on Bucky’s tented pants, before he looked back into Bucky’s darkened eyes.  
Bucky could only moan in confirmation, wriggling his hips in Steve’s grip, who wasn’t letting up.  
Steve’s mouth crashed against Bucky’s, who battled for dominance only for a second. He liked that. Always giving a little resistance. Steve called him a brat before. But Bucky gave in to Steve. Knew to submit. Steve deepened their kiss until their breaths came in short and ragged. Bucky hadn’t noticed the grip on his hips ceasing until he felt the hands palming his cock through his pants. His eyes rolled back and he grunted out a moan. His hips jutted forward, seeking more of that delicious pressure he so longed for.  
“Uh-uh” Steve tutted, “Keep your hips still until I tell you otherwise. Got it?”  
“Yes.” Bucky grunted out, looking into Steve’s lust-blown eyes.  
“Good. Now keep them still.”  
Steve kissed down Bucky’s throat, worked his nipples till Bucky was a blubbering mess. His hands still working through the fabric of Bucky’s pants.  
Steve felt Bucky tense, knowing he was close. He stopped.  
Bucky snapped his eyes open and whined at the loss of what he wanted. What he needed.  
“Be good.” Steve warned.  
Bucky nodded.  
Steve saw Bucky sag back into the mattress and resumed to kiss, lick and nibble down his chest. He licked a stripe down Bucky’s happy trail and tickled his sides, at which Bucky shakily let out his breath. Steve hummed against Bucky’s thigh, licked and lapped at the soft, heated skin there until Bucky was moaning and begging.  
“Please, please, Steve.” Bucky moaned in such a beautiful, sinful way that Steve’s hips jutted into the mattress. No longer being able to deny his sweetheart his pleasure he delved his nose into Bucky’s pubic hair, his cock hitting the back of Steve’s throat in one supple go.  
Bucky shot up in bed. One hand gripping the sheets until they tore and one hand gripping the back of Steve’s head. “Fuck me!” Bucky shouted.  
He felt Steve’s throat work around his cock, slowly at first, but then Steve picked up the pace. He looked up to see Bucky as a withering mess, tearing the sheets up (again) to rags. Steve sped up even more and hummed. The vibrations sending Bucky to the moon.  
Steve knew Bucky wasn’t gonna last much longer. He hummed some more before letting Bucky’s cock go with a soft pop. “Come for me, baby.” Steve almost whispered before letting Bucky’s cock hit the back of his throat again and moving with fervour. Bucky’s back rose of the mattress, toes curling and hands ripping through fabric as he came. Moaning Steve’s name along with a string of curse words.  
Steve felt Bucky’s hot seed hit his throat and swallowed around him. Steve slowly lapped Bucky’s cock clean before kissing his way back up Bucky’s abs and chest. He kissed him languidly and sighed, “How you feeling?”  
“Hmm” Bucky hummed with a soft smile on his face, “Like a righted situation, Stevie.”  
Steve chuckled, “That’s what I thought.”


End file.
